


Знакомство

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлялось <a href="http://www.flixya.com/files-photo/J/o/s/Josh999-1272276.jpg">артом</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлялось [артом](http://www.flixya.com/files-photo/J/o/s/Josh999-1272276.jpg).

Тони меряет шагами президентский люкс лучшей гостиницы Готэма и размышляет. Через час в башне Уэйн Энтерпрайз начнётся приём в его честь, и перед Тони стоит сложная стратегическая задача - как эффектно появиться на этом приёме без костюма Железного Человека? Он обещал Пеппер и на этот раз планирует обещание сдержать. Иначе проспорит Коулсону.  
Вариант выпрыгнуть из торта пришлось отмести сразу - Уэйн, судя по досье Щ.И.Т.а, слишком невозмутимый сноб, чтобы оценить подобное появление. Тони вообще-то пофигу, но им ещё только предстоит подписывать миллиардный контракт. Тони задумчиво насвистывает и смотрится в зеркало.

***  
Брюс Уэйн встречает гостей под руку с эффектной фигуристой блондинкой из элитного эскорта, втиснутой в платье от Шанель, и Тони никак не может решить, о чьём хорошем вкусе это говорит - самого Уэйна или его секретарши. Старк решительно выруливает из-за угла и вовсю наслаждается произведённым эффектом. Вокруг повисает прямо-таки оглушающая офигением окружающих тишина, и все взгляды устремлены на него. Старк подруливает прямо к хозяину приёма и протягивает ему руку, выразительн оглядыва блондинку:  
\- Отличный костюм! Не подкинете номерок ателье?  
\- Отличная машина, - возврашает усмешку Уэйн. Старк гладит руль самоката и думает, что, пожалуй, всё не так плохо и торт Уэйн бы тоже оценил.


End file.
